


A History of Touch in 5 Parts

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Sex, Bisexual Phil Coulson, Canon Disabled Character, Clothed Sex, Cooking, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daisy's Inhuman Team, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inhumans (Marvel), Kissing, Light Bondage, Mild Kink, Naked Cuddling, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skoulson Sex Cabin, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Touching, casual mention of Fitz dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy loves touching Phil, and he loves being touched by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History of Touch in 5 Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> I am not quite sure how this went from fluff and smut to major angst, but at least it has a happy-ish ending. 
> 
> (Part 4 was definitely inspired by Rowboatcop's [Silk & Lace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6971878).)

**1.**

Daisy slides her foot against Phil's shin, enjoying the softness of his hair under her toes, and she has to give the man points – he doesn't flinch or yelp, despite the fact her feet are, as always, very cold. She chuckles a bit when he sits up and reaches down to grab her foot in both hands.

"Why are your feet like blocks of ice?" he asks, cupping her ankle in his robotic hand and beginning to rub her foot with his right, warming it up with some good old-fashioned friction.

"I don't know," she answers, leaning into his shoulder as he works. This feels good, she thinks – he's all relaxed after an evening of snuggling on the couch, which is not something they get to do often enough, and he smells good from his shower earlier – basically Phil is vibrating contentment, and it makes her feel content too.

Once he's satisfied her foot's warm enough, he reaches over and grabs her left foot, and repeats the process all over again. 

"Thanks," she says once he's finished, and leans up to kiss him, soft and slow.

"You're welcome," he says, a bit breathless by the time she releases him again. He settles back against the pillows, and Daisy presses herself against him, her breasts against his upper arm as she kisses him again; she insinuates her thigh between his legs, pressing it against his cock, which is already half-hard.

"Daisy." He moans her name into her mouth, and she deepens the kiss, then shifts her body over his, and he grunts as she guides his cock, now fully hard, into her slick heat. It's not her fault he's so damned sexy, she thinks defensively – not that he seems to mind her sudden shift from 'I'm too tired for sex, let's just snuggle' to 'fuck me right now'. In fact, she's never known him refuse sex once she initiates it. She forces from her brain those darker thoughts of how she's greedy and selfish, telling herself that they're unnecessary – Phil wants her, and that's more than enough reason to indulge them both.

**2.**

Phil shudders as Daisy scrapes her nails lightly through his hair.

"Oh you like that, do you?" she asks excitedly, and wonders why she hasn't discovered this before.

"I like you," he responds, and she can tell he's trying to be casual, but it's a wasted effort – she can read his vibrations so easily after a year of intimacy, and she knows exactly how much he likes the gesture.

"I know you like me, doofus," she chides, smirking at him. "Why else would you be sprawled naked in bed with me?"

He chuckles at that, and reaches out for her; he is, in fact, currently sprawled on his belly, and has been dozing after going down on her forever – well, okay, not forever, but it was certainly a lot more than five minutes – after which she'd rewarded him with a back massage.

She pushes his hand away, and climbs up to sit on his ass, which makes him moan, and she knows he's immediately begun to get hard. She smirks as she begins combing her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails firmly over his scalp.

"Fuck, Daisy," he mutters into the pillow, and she feels a stab of arousal between her legs at the tone of his voice – and the way his vibrations are telling her that he's really turned on right now.

"Think I can make you come like this?" she asks, leaning down to rest her chin on his shoulder.

"Easily," he answers, and she's sure he's right, sure that she could have him thrusting against the mattress until he spills his seed – but that would be both a waste, and very messy, so she kneels up off him, and tells him to roll onto his back. He promptly obeys, and she curls her fingers around his swollen shaft, flicking her thumb over the head, before guiding him into her. He moans loudly as she sinks down onto his cock, and she can't stop a quiet moan of her own from escaping as he fills her.

She lowers herself to lie atop him, then reaches up and drags her fingers through his hair again, making his hips buck upwards. She's going to enjoy this, she knows.

**3.**

The Retreat's become their go-to place for post-mission winding down – not after every mission, because they're far too busy, but when they've had a particularly intense or a particularly long mission, they tend to head to The Retreat for at least a couple of days R&R afterwards. 

They'd arrived here last night after Daisy finished a three week overseas mission trying to infiltrate a group similar to the Watchdogs, the hate group that they'd dealt with two years ago. She'd got back at The Playground late yesterday morning feeling drained and sore from using both her combat skills and her powers extensively to protect herself and the two Inhumans whom she'd rescued, Inhumans that the European hate group had captured and were torturing.

Jemma had taken one look at her as Daisy had carried the younger Inhuman, a teenage girl, down the ramp of the Quinjet that had collected them, and ordered her to the Infirmary for tests, then afterwards she'd recommended that the Director assign Daisy some R&R at The Retreat to recover. 

"You'd better send Agent Coulson with her," Jemma told May as the pair looked over Daisy's test results. "You know she's more likely to stay there for the recommended length of time if he's there with her."

"Hey, right here," Daisy protested, a bit feebly, as she pulled on her boots. "As in, I can hear every word."

May raised her eyebrows and Daisy scowled. "Just sayin', is all," Daisy told her.

May turned her attention back to Jemma. "I can spare them for four days, no more," she told the younger woman.

"Yes ma'am," Jemma responded, and clicked something on the tablet, before turning back to Daisy as she finished lacing her boots.

"Four days R&R at The Retreat, under the supervision of Agent Coulson," she said, and held out the tablet.

Daisy took it, and tapped a couple of keys to append her electronic signature accepting her 'orders'.

"Thanks Jemma."

The young doctor shook her head. "You look like you really need it," she told her friend.

"I really do," Daisy agreed. "I'll go and break the news to Phil."

"The Quinjet will be ready at fourteen hundred hours to take you there," May told her. "And it'll come back for you on Monday evening at nineteen hundred hours."

Daisy nodded her understanding, before heading to the quarters she shared with Phil Coulson.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Daisy wakes from her luxuriously long lie-in to the scent of coffee and an absence of Phil, so she rolls out of bed, pulls on the robe that's hanging on the hook on the back of the bedroom door, and goes into the main living area of the cabin. She doesn't mind walking around naked, but it's a particularly chilly day and shivering is hardly sexy.

She spots Phil in the kitchen area, his back to her as he stands at the stove, and she's able to walk right up to him and press her body against his before he's aware that she's there.

"Morning gorgeous," she says, her voice still scratchy from sleep. She slides her arms around his torso and squeezes him carefully, looking over his shoulder at the pan he's tending: he's making scrambled eggs, she realises.

"Morning," he says, turning his head towards hers, and she obliges him with a kiss, even as she drops her arms so that she can slide her hands down his body until her palms are resting on his inner thighs. He's dressed in his oldest t-shirt and sweatpants, both SHIELD branded, and she enjoys the sensation of the worn fabric beneath her palms.

"Someone woke up frisky," he observes, clearly amused, as she begins caressing his thighs.

She snorts. "Don't I always?"

He chuckles. "Usually," he agrees.

She nuzzles his cheek, enjoying the rasp of his stubble against her mouth. "You wanna see how frisky?" she asks.

"You don't want these eggs?" he asks, and she pauses, considers, then bites at his chin. "I do," she reassures him. "But then I want you."

He rolls his eyes. "Of course you do."

She scowls, but he kisses her, driving the scowl from her face. And then her stomach growls very loudly, which makes Phil laugh aloud. "Time to eat," he tells her. "Time for friskiness afterwards."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." She pulls away from him, and he turns off the burner, then nods at the coffee pot.

"Why don't you help yourself while I serve up?" he suggests.

So she pours them both a mug of coffee while Phil spoons scrambled eggs onto two plates, then opens the oven and brings out a dish containing sausages and bacon that he's been keeping warm until the eggs were ready.

"I think I might love you," she tells him earnestly, and he laughs again.

"The way to Quake's heart is definitely through her stomach," he says, adding bacon and sausages to their plates. "I'm glad no one else knows that."

"Ugh! Okay, maybe I don't love you," she says as he sets the plates on the table, where a basket of thickly sliced bread also waits.

"Yes you do," he retorts.

She chuckles. "Yeah, okay, I definitely do."

"Good. Now that we're agreed, let's eat. Then you can get frisky."

"Deal." She smirks at him, then drops into the chair he's pulled away from the table for her – typical Phil, she thinks fondly, a gentleman even in his sleepwear and with stubble all over his face. Yeah, she definitely loves him.

**4.**

"I love your body," Daisy tells Phil, a little breathlessly, as she bites down lightly on his left hip.

"Really?" he asks, and she lifts her head and smirks up at him because he's even more breathless than she is, and she hasn't even touched his rock-hard cock yet. She's known for a while, though, that he loves her to bite him when they're engaged in sex or foreplay, and here he is, totally at her mercy with his wrists tied to the headboard, and her mouth and her teeth, working him over.

"Yeah, really," she assures him, and drags her mouth down onto his thigh, making his muscles jump just a little at the scrape of her teeth across his skin.

"Daisy," he gasps. "Please."

"Please what, Phil?" she asks teasingly, because of course she knows what he wants – he's been wanting it for the last twenty minutes after all.

"Please fuck me, Daisy. _Please!_ " His voice cracks on the second 'please', and she swallows hard – he must be even more worked up than she guessed if he's begging her in that tone.

She considers just teasing him some more – she knows he can take it – then decides that they've both waited long enough, and she's certainly more than wet enough from her own arousal.

"Well, Phil, I will – because you've been a very good boy while I was being such a bad girl."

She sits up and considers him thoughtfully: he's wearing a bow around his neck made from the ribbon that was on the birthday present she gave him a couple of hours ago, plus silk stockings and a garter belt of black lace (that was a part of the birthday present she gave him). It gives her a thrill to know that he's willing to explore this side of his sexuality with her – she has known forever, or nearly forever it seems, that he was bisexual – his crushes on first Trip, then Mack, and the way he'd talked about Andrew on occasion, had clued her in to that. But it had been a surprise when he told her that he sometimes liked to wear women's clothing, especially underwear. Not a bad surprise, of course – she loves Phil and has done for so many years now that she is willing to accept all the facets of him, just as he's always willingly accepted all the facets of her. He's also wearing black lace panties that barely cover the bulge of his erection, and she can't deny that the sight of him is as much the reason for her arousal as the fact that he'd asked her to tie him up before they began.

She wonders if the sight of her is as arousing to him – she suspects it is since he'd been the one to suggest the outfit she's wearing tonight: a man's 2 piece suit with a tie, but no shirt, or underwear. She hadn't known he had a thing for women in men's suits, but she can't say she minds wearing it for him.

"You want me to get undressed?" she asks.

He shakes his head adamantly. "No. Just – please Daisy?"

"Okay." She gets to her feet and unfastens her pants, and allows them to slide down her bare legs a little before she moves over him, easing his erection free of the lace panties. Moments later his cock is buried deep inside her, and she begins to ride him, slowly at first, then more rapidly as she feels an orgasm approaching. Within a handful of minutes she's coming, and so is he, his cock pulsing deep in her core.

Once she's caught her breath again, she reaches up and unties Phil's wrists, and he immediately wraps his arms around her, his mouth blindly seeking hers so he can kiss her deeply.

"Okay?" she asks once he releases her mouth.

"Very," he says immediately. "Thank you."

She shakes her head. "No need to thank me, Phil." She presses kisses to his right wrist. "Happy birthday."

He nuzzles her neck. "I love you."

"Love you too," she says softly.

**5.**

Daisy lightly brushes her fingertips over the stump of Phil's left arm, the touch in complete contrast to the furious expression on her face.

"I'm going to kill them," she says, her tone quite pleasant.

"Daisy." Phil croaks her name out, his voice hoarse from what she suspects has been hours of screaming as he was tortured while she was trying to trace his location after some anti-Inhuman thugs kidnapped him the night before last, hoping to get to her through him. She's been reminded, horribly, of when Raina grabbed him as it's been another appallingly long 36 hours of frustration, made worse by the fact that she hasn't been hampered by an electronic bracelet on her wrist shutting down computers, but by a young hacker who had been two steps ahead of her as she tried to track down the thug's base so she and her team could rescue Phil.

She eases him up in the bed, her left arm wrapped around his body, then reaches over and grabs the bottle of energy drink that Jemma had whipped up for him.

"Here," she says softly, and brings the bottle to his mouth. "You need to drink this stuff."

"Daisy." His eyes are wet, she notices, and she has to bite her bottom lip hard to keep her own tears at bay. She thinks it's just as well that a decade of having powers has given her superb control over said powers, or the room, if not the entire plane, would be shaking with the violence of her anger.

She helps Phil to drink every last drop, then eases him back against the pillows. His eyelids are heavy, she notices, and she's glad that the sedative Jemma had given him, along with a hefty dose of painkillers, is beginning to kick in.

"Get some rest," she says softly, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I'm going to go and talk to the Director."

"Daisy." His voice is little more than whisper this time, and she pauses long enough to stroke her fingertips over his brow, then cup his cheek in her hand as she leans in to brush her lips against his forehead.

"Sleep, Phil," she tells him, and waits until the rhythm of his breathing, together with his vibrations, indicates that he's asleep, then she climbs carefully off the bed in the Zephyr1's medbay, and lets herself out. 

She's slightly startled to find May waiting right outside, and lifts her eyebrows at the older woman.

"How is he?" the Director asks.

"A wreck," she says, "but I think he'll recover – physically at least." Then she winces apologetically, but May shakes her head and turns away, ignoring the half reminder of the loss of Andrew.

Daisy follows her through the plane until they reach the conference room. 

"Have you got a plan?" May asks.

"Yup," she says. "I'm going to kill the little shits."

The Director winces, probably at the unprofessional 'little shits', but Daisy doesn't care about seeming professional, not right now. She launches into the plan she's been refining while sitting with Phil, and the others listen intently. Joey, Elena, and Eden are all on board, she can see that immediately, Mack and May are obviously less enamoured of the idea, but they don't voice any objections. Daisy isn't surprised when Jemma's the one to ask if there's no other way – the young doctor is never keen on killing people, which is unsurprising, given her profession.

"I'll give them a chance to surrender, but they're not going to take it. Besides, they've tortured and killed a dozen Inhumans so far," Daisy points out. "And they would've killed Phil too if we hadn't got to him first. Death is what they deserve." She tilts her head to look across the table at her friend. "At least it'll be quick and painless – which is more than they deserve given how painfully protracted the deaths of those Inhumans were."

Jemma nods. "I'll get to work."

"Thank you,"

Daisy folds her arms over her chest, looking at May. "I can't disagree with you," the Director says. 

"Good. Let's get this set up."

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Three hours later the men and women who'd tortured and killed a dozen Inhumans, and tortured Agent Phil Coulson, are all dead, and the rest of Daisy's team are debriefing with the Director while Daisy makes her way to the medbay. She's relieved to find Phil's still asleep, and she strips off her boots and fieldsuit, then climbs up onto the bed beside him wearing just a black tank and a pair of shorts. She slides her left arm under his body, then wraps her right across his chest, her palm flat on his heart, and she allows herself to sink into sleep.

She wakes the minute Phil does, and she thinks she's had about three and a half hours sleep when he groans and stirs. She sits up next to him, her left hand on his right shoulder, and the palm of her right hand on his cheek.

"How are you feeling now?" she asks.

"A bit better, maybe," he says.

She nods, then twists around and grabs another bottle of drink from the nightstand. "Here. Jemma made me promise I'd give you this to drink once you woke up."

"Thanks." He watches her carefully as she helps him to drink the stuff down, and once it's all gone he asks, "Did you kill them?"

She doesn't duck her head, doesn't dodge the question, or hide behind humour, she just fixes her gaze on his and says, "I did." She waits, sure he's going to tell her that she shouldn't have done that, but to her relief he just exhales, then thanks her.

She almost bursts into tears of relief, but she holds her emotions in check, simply leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. "I need to let Jemma know you're awake," she tells him. "She made me promise."

He nods. "Think May'll let us have some time at The Retreat?"

"It's already fixed," Daisy tells him. "I told her, and Jemma, before it even came up, that I was going to take you there as soon as Jemma cleared you as being fit to go."

"Thank you."

She shakes her head slightly, then leans in and carefully wraps her arms around him, holding him gently, mindful of his cracked ribs and the multiple bruises that she knows lie beneath his hospital gown.

"We both need it," she tells him. "And May knows that as well as I do."

"Yeah," he says softly.

She pulls away from him to call Jemma on the intercom, then she climbs off the bed. "I should shower and change," she tells him. "I came straight here after my team and I got back."

He nods, then bites his bottom lip. "Will you – "

"I'll come straight back, I promise," she assures him.

"Thank you."

"It's okay, Phil," she says quietly. "You're safe, and I'll keep you that way." She brushes her nose against his. "I'll be back ASAP."

She picks up her discarded boots and fieldsuit just as the door opens and Jemma steps in. "Look after him until I come back," she says, and Jemma nods, stepping aside so Daisy can leave.

She hopes Jemma won't take long to clear Phil so that she can take him to The Retreat – they are going to need time to recover from this, Phil especially. She can't help feeling grateful that they've got that cabin to go to at times like this – and she can't help being doubly grateful that May's given permission for them to stay there as long as they need. Knowing she won't have to rush out onto the field any time soon is a bonus.

She meets Mack on the way back to the medbay, and gratefully accepts the tray of food he's put together for her and Phil to share. He rests his hand on her shoulder for a moment, and she turns towards him and presses her face against his upper arm; he drops his hand to her back holding her carefully.

"You'll be okay," he tells her softly. "In time."

"Yeah," she agrees. "Thanks."

He nods. "I'll get started on a new prosthetic, too."

"Thank you." 

Daisy's glad that Mack's a good engineer, and that he was able to take over responsibilities for Phil's robot hands after they lost Fitz three years ago.

He pats her shoulder, then turns away, and she carries the tray down to the medbay. He's right, she thinks – time is what she and Phil need now, more than anything else. She just hopes that time – and the love she and Phil share – will be enough to help him to heal and recover.


End file.
